


假戏真做的顺序弄错了吗？

by 2Cyclist



Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Cyclist/pseuds/2Cyclist





	假戏真做的顺序弄错了吗？

咔哒——

里屋厕所的门被反锁了。永濑身上的毯子早就被扔在了外面，平野随便穿着的外套也掉在地上，永濑一下清醒过来想要按压下去自己那股不断萌芽渴望，鼻子里冲进来带着点血腥的平野的味道让他彻底失去了理智。

“紫耀………唔………哈……”  
饿虎扑食一般，平野啃咬着永濑每一寸肌肤，手拉扯下两人那最后一点屏障，把长达将近半个月，忍耐着的火热的揉搓在一起。永濑从来不知道平野的掌心有这么粗糙，他对自己的渴望有这么剧烈，更加没想的是——自己的渴望完全不输给对方。

“廉……廉……我搞不清楚。”  
平野选择在这个时候开口，亲着永濑因为舒服留下来的生理泪水，手上的动作没停，拇指从永濑的顶部摩挲火热时候流出来一些透明地让人可怜的液体。

“你为什么要回避。”  
“那让我很难受。”  
平野咬上了永濑的耳垂，他一直以来最喜欢的地方，这两句孩子气的抱怨就直接在永濑耳边呼出。

“我可以问你……为什么吗？”

身上那种前所未有的，但又有些熟悉的感觉，电流般地在永濑身体里弹跳，他几乎要咬破自己的下唇，听到平野的发问，他也做不出回答。平野看到他咬破皮的嘴唇，那种又倔又动人的表情在永濑脸上舒展开来，平野完全在自我控制外，撒气一样堵上了他的嘴，饥渴地在破皮的地方吮吸他的味道。

“你…讨厌我吗？”  
手上的速度更快了些，平野能感觉到自己握着的永濑的大腿在一阵阵痉挛。

“但是好像你的身体不是这么说。”  
“唔……我……没——”  
嘴又一次被堵上。

最后平野狠狠从底部向上摩擦了几次，永濑释放了出来，在皮肤上撒下了班驳的印记，平野也继续用自己依旧梆硬的磨蹭着永濑有些疲惫软下去的小东西，把永濑抱着快喘不上气，在两人小腹间也宣泄了。  
相拥着大喘气的时候，平野无厘头冒出来一句：  
“回家。”  
“嗯。”  
永濑脑子也有点空白，给出了自己下意识的第一肯定回答。

这次不一样，这次他们之间没有酒精，永濑心里太明白了，只是平野想要一些抚摸，一些回答，他就做了他就问了，然后自己也默许了，或许是出于对于回答不上那些问题的一个愧疚，也或许其实自己根本就是想要那些触碰，但是把事实说出来，表达出来，太丢脸了，太害羞了，永濑做不到，就由着平野的性子。  
平野掏出手机跟经纪人说了身体不舒服先回去，到家不远十分钟的路程，两人折腾到好几次要几乎发生事故，确切来说，不止是平野，永濑自己也没少回应。

电梯门打开，一片黑暗的走道里他们就相拥着激吻起来，楼道里的感应灯因为这个啪一下地开了，平野不用松开永濑的脸就摸出了钥匙开门，然后进去了不知道谁一脚又把门踹上了。

在玄关平野护着永濑的的头就把他摁倒在有些冰冷的地板上，猴急地去解开身上所有的束缚，永濑随着平野的摆布，在脱去外裤的时候还配合地抬起了腰，他所担忧了一天的赤裸相对，现在变得无比坦诚。那这到底是不是一次单纯的擦枪走火？平野眼里那种动物本性般的神色，又填上了很多份真情，不知怎么着，看着这样的平野，永濑胸中那团无名的火好像有了答案。  
他只是太在意这个人罢了。  
所以当平野隔着裤子用火热磨蹭起他的大腿的时候，永濑手扒上了平野的皮带，咔哒一声解开了。  
那个时候地舒爽感，安心感，身体每个细胞要跃出体外的兴奋都被勾了起来，他想让这个人靠近一点，再靠近一点，对方也的确正在这么做，永濑对此很满意。  
这个人太了解他，根本不需要他去解释什么，要求什么，他都能给，虽然里面带着强大的自我意识，但是不得不说，永濑有些享受，甚至在他给的这种压力下，获得了快感。

平野伸手去拿旁边柜子上的护手霜，把放在上面的一些纸张拍掉了，飞得到处都是，没人去理会那些，他已经是上了蹚的枪，他只需要感受接下来子弹划过枪膛带来的快乐和燥热。

扒下永濑那层只勉强挡着前面的布片，顺着臀沟随便涂抹了几下就生生把自己的捅了进去，一阵猛烈的痛感从尾椎骨刺向头顶，永濑哆哆嗦嗦喘息起来，又去咬已经乱糟糟的嘴唇，也没有之前那么冲动了，底下稍微软了一点。

他从把自己蒙蔽已经的欲望里苏醒过来，平野在“又一次“抱自己的这个冲击让他又反复起来，永濑现在宁可要这些痛，他想记住这些痛，因为这样的在于，他其实很怕，上一次那些破碎的片段不是让他发烧，是上瘾，他像一个瘾君子，这半个月不过是戒断反应的副作用罢了。

如果平野再一次让他沦陷下去的话，他不知道该怎么平淡地抽身，平淡地继续面对他，他宁可让他们的关系变得痛苦，让他的在意变得痛苦。

“廉……疼吗？”  
平野停了一下，没有再继续行动了。  
“没……嗯……没事，你继续……唔”  
“真的？”  
又向前了一些，用手握上了永濑的前面。

“嗯…………”  
“骗人。”  
感受到永濑身体细微变化的平野，干脆把那个火热又整个抽了出来，干燥的内壁被强行扩张后再摩擦的感觉疼得揪心，永濑没忍住叫了出来。  
“嘶————哈，哈，疼…”  
“疼，疼你怎么不说。”  
“这样就好……”

永濑嘴角挤出几个顶撞得词，平野把他掰过来面向自己，外面城市的霓虹灯透过落地窗洒进来，被窗边的植物分割成好几段，永濑鼓起勇气慢慢睁开眼，看向这个气恼，写满了情欲，又真挚的平野。  
到底除了这个，还想从自己这里要走什么？

 

“永濑，我不想把这个搞得像强奸。”  
“我想…………”

平野顿了一下，给了个十几秒的沉默，他在两人的大喘气里变得温顺了，用仿佛兄长一样的语气说话，拿一样宽厚的手掌去抚摸永濑的脸，拨开他湿漉漉的刘海，亲吻他的额头，再把他整个打横抱起来走去卧室。  
突然一个地狱一个天堂的对待，永濑惊慌失措了。被柔软的被褥包裹着的时候平野把下半句说完了。

“我其实想珍惜你的。”  
这是什么台词？他又从什么漫画里学来的？永濑已经来不及考虑了，那只让他入迷的手沾满了滑腻得润滑液捣了进来，内部每一个褶皱都要记住他的指纹。  
一点点向里，一点点向上，酥酥麻麻的痒，钻遍每一个毛孔，永濑腿绷得直直地，动也不敢动，平野就把他木头似的两条腿架在肩膀上，手指慢慢增加了，两根，三根………  
在食指突然勾起的一下，戳中了永濑敏感的位置，一道晶莹的液体喷射出来，一条抛物线后沾在了平野的腹部。

“啊，找到了。”  
平野的语气像找到了什么宝藏，他弯下腰去亲永濑的肚皮，他胸口颤巍巍的小豆粒，再去亲他的嘴。永濑被这样得吻弄得像没了骨头，一滩水似的仰着头往床里嵌，他很享受，但是也觉得远没到达他要的那个度。

感到完全放松的永濑被平野全看在眼里，三根手指退了出来，永濑嘴里还发出了不满的哼唧声，接着平野用自己的取而代之抵在了入口。

“廉，真得可以吗？”

永濑一直没回答，他不敢回答，眼睛也不敢睁开看平野，只是一点点像他那挪动着臀部，让一个头埋没了进去。

“真可爱。”  
平野没忍住又亲了亲永濑的脸，然后顺畅地一捅到底。  
“嗯————哈，哈，唔。”  
身下的人传来细碎的喘息，用手挡住了发烫的脸。  
“给我看。”

平野去掰开永濑的胳膊，把他修长的手臂搭在自己肩上，下身开始动了起来，一下，两下，所有的褶皱都被一次次磨平，交合地地方混着润滑液起了白色沫，平野一只手也握上了永濑又生龙活虎的前端的小家伙，卖力地搓揉起来。  
前后的夹击太过于猛烈，永濑的指甲几乎要扣进平野背上的肉里，他被顶得几乎要从床上掉下去，心脏也要从喉咙里蹦出来，可是平野那些毫无章法的吻，又把这些过分的悸动一丝丝安抚了，他勾住平野的脖子，终于睁开眼，也回了他一个绵长的吻。

眼前的的脸突然放大，永濑直勾勾看着平野火热的视线，不到三秒又避开了，平野的目光像个孩子，明明身体做着些成年人的勾当，越钜的行为，对自己表现出来的那点东西，始终没变过。  
这个瞬间永濑无比想要嚎啕大哭，要他把现在的心情付诸文字，他又只会说“这样不行”“我讨厌你”，他讨厌平野讨厌到，想让他也感受一下自己现在的崩溃，但是他不知道该怎么进行这场幼稚又温柔的报复。

————“那让我觉得难受”  
“你问什么要回避”

平野的抱怨在耳边回转，永濑原本以为自己听着会很舒心，但是也变得有些难过起来。  
这家伙，真的捉摸不透啊。

永濑用手去摸平野的脸，他的脖子，眼神迷离，他觉得自己像一只船，摇摇晃晃，底下的被子，枕头上，都是平野的味道。

“喂，集中。”  
平野把永濑的东摸西摸当成了不专注，可能他也没想到这是永濑遮遮掩掩的爱情表现吧。

“在想什么呢？”  
平野整个抽出来，再用力朝那个敏感的方向顶了一下，像要全部钉进永濑的身体里，永濑整个下半身的血都在狂奔，朝着热源涌去。

“你。”

永濑大概不知道自己刚说了一句什么过于浪漫的情话，平野能清晰地感觉到自己不断加速的心跳，底下也膨大，更加激动起来。他把永濑更用力地梏进怀里，想从他那里要更多的味道，要更多的回应。

“嗯……啊……哈———等一下”  
“你………唔…哈…哈…”

得寸进尺。  
可是到了嘴边

“太过分……唔…”

“对不起，我，我已经——”

“等下，套，喂——”

才意识到两个人什么都没带的永濑急切去推平野的胸口。但是对方咬着自己的耳朵就这么宣泄了出来，体内一股股的热流让永濑崩溃，这种崩溃像源源不断的快感，他也释放在了两人的腹部。

“我会负起责任的。”

又是这句台词。

平野把困得不行的永濑从床上拉到浴室，硬是帮他里里外外清理干净了。  
如果负责说的是这个，那也……太老妈子了。

永濑不敢，也不想去想那些更多的可能性。

把光溜溜软趴趴的人再一次扔进床褥里的时候，平野总觉得哪里不对劲，但说不出来，看着永濑两条修长的腿在床上划拉，臀部蹭着布料发出的声音，都还觉得有些疯狂得不真实，他去抓住其中一条腿，掰开来在大腿根狠狠吸了一口。  
只是一个小孩的恶作剧，平野却感到了无比的满足。

听说吻痕消失的时间最多是一个礼拜，那一个礼拜后，他们之间曾经缠绵过的感觉到也会消失吗？

平野从背后搂上了永濑的腰，对方不安分的动了两下。

。。。

 

第二天睁开眼的时候，看到的又是陌生的天花板，这回永濑迅速回忆起了昨晚的所有细节，包括他迷迷糊糊让平野做了清洁的事，身体上每一个吻痕都还在隐约作痛，他没想到这是第二次跟平野做了这种事。

“廉………早……”  
平野也醒了，曲起胳膊撑着床跟永濑打招呼。

永濑得心情一团乱，脑子里飞快的处理刚接受到的所有的信息，整个人呆滞地像一块石头，脸上又露出来之前的那种表情。

“对不起，廉……我们………”  
“我们昨晚没喝酒。”

永濑先一步驳回了平野给下的楼梯，却在说出来后马上后悔了。  
他究竟想要什么？

“今……今天我们还要拍戏……对吧，我先去洗漱。”  
平野也琢磨不透永濑在想什么，就用着平时的轻松的态度留下这句，草草起来想离开床铺。

“等下……”  
永濑转过身来拉住了平野地手腕，低着头，心脏几乎要跳出来，昨晚做了那样的事，现在只是这点肌肤触碰，永濑就羞得不行。

“廉…”  
“之前……唔……”  
永濑有勇气留下平野，但却没勇气开口问。

平野看到永濑吞吞吐吐的样子，又钻回被窝里，手臂从永濑脖子后绕过去，让他枕着自己。这样情侣般的举动让永濑更难逃走了，他分不清究竟自己是在逼着自己解决这个问题，还是逼着自己逃避这个问题了。

“之前。”  
平野下巴抵着永濑的头顶，轻轻摩擦着他的头皮，熟悉的香波味钻了进来，像一个无差别的情人缠绵后的早晨。

“之前…那天…其实我们没做。”  
？！？！  
永濑语塞。  
“我那么说，只是想让你以为我们做了，然后多在意点我的事罢了。”  
“没先到，你在意的方式这么奇怪啊。”  
“奇怪到我觉得受伤的程度。”

“那……那些……”  
“嗯，亲热倒是有，只是最后没做成而已。”  
“为什么？”

“没意思。”  
“昨天那种才有意思不是吗？”

永濑像一壶烧开了的水，脸上烫得不行，平野的字全部进到他脑子里，让他多多少少回忆起来了。

“紫耀……你……到底怎么想的，关于我的事……嗝。”  
“什么怎么想？”  
“廉你这也太勉强自己了吧！”  
“嗝！你不要……嗝……岔开话题！”

“我可是……最讨厌你了……”  
“嚣张…嚣张的家伙。”  
永濑的手在平野的脸上乱戳。

“嚣张的是你吧，手拿开！我要看不到路了。”  
原本平野想把永濑扔在酒店床上就走人的，在去帮他脱上衣的时候永濑用腿夹住了他的腰，他清晰的感受到了永濑的情动。  
是因为自己吗？

“紫耀，别……别走。”  
永濑眼底都是水，手握上平野放在衬衫上的手。

没在耍我吧这小子。

刚才的酒精上来了，平野看着永濑的脸有些头晕目眩。

“你还想……干嘛……”  
“不知道。”  
“那你想我怎么做？”

“想让你……嗝……不好受。”  
“嘴硬的家伙啊…”  
平野扯过永濑的衣领，直接堵上了那张胡言乱语的嘴，然后………  
然后就是后面的惨案………

—————所以自己一直信以为真的，全部都是假的？  
那他们到底……  
可是昨晚那个的确是真的……

永濑昨天那么誓死的抛下顾虑的原因，其中一个就是觉得他们反正有过一次了，第二次也没有关系吧，这样的一种心态。  
结果反倒———

“所以撒……我们……”  
平野捏着永濑的下巴，去亲了亲他因为激动怂动的鼻子。

“骗子。”  
“是，对不起。”  
平野道着歉，但轻笑着又亲了永濑的头顶一口。

“所以……我们要假戏真做吗？”  
“什么？”

永濑又搞不懂了，平野这句油腔滑调到底什么意思，他们明明假戏还没拍完，就已经真的做了，但是又不能算是真的做了。  
他抬起头来看平野温柔的脸，又气鼓鼓地把头低下。  
这家伙，果然很让人生气啊。

永濑终于找到报复平野的好办法了，用他搅乱自己的方法搅乱他就行了。

这桩赔钱的买卖在心里敲定的时候，永濑还对自己的演技十分的有信心，等到他发现自己他已经把自己卖了的时候，那也是杀青之后的话了。

至于平野，他很满意现状，毕竟，他从来没有演过戏，所以，他和永濑的这点牵扯，也永远不会有杀青一说了。


End file.
